Chapter 47:Pot of Paradise
Pot of Paradise is the 10th chapter of The Doraemons' Special Volume 3. Summary Nobita is given a gadget by Wang Dora to escape from his tiring daily life. However, the gadget can only be used up to twice, and Nobita must decides whether or not he wants to return there the third time and unable to go back home for eternity. Plot Nobita has gotten another zero for his exam and is viciously scolded by Tamako. Tired from receiving another scolding despite today being Saturday, Nobita goes to ask for Doraemon and the visiting Wang Dora for a gadget that allows him to live out his dream of being in the world of napping and having no exam, which Doraemon quickly evades the topic by rushing out to buy an on sale Dorayaki. Having an idea, Wang Dora brings out "Pot of Paradise", a gadget that allows Nobita to fulfill his ideal in a Chinese-themed heavenly paradise by going inside it, but warns Nobita to be careful when using the gadget due to the time discrepancy between the world inside the pot and the real world. Inside the gadget, Nobita finds himself in a beautiful paradise above the clouds full of blossoming peach flowers. Nobita is then greeted by an Angel Robot who informs him of the world's properties. The Angel then brings him a plate of Immortal Peach which will allow him to feel no hunger for the rest of his life, and the sweetest river, whose water similarly allow the drinker to feel no thirst. After Nobita has watch a group of musicians playing music and heavenly dancers dancing, the Sage Robot uses his staff to summon the fluffiest cloud for Nobita to relax on. As he continues to enjoy the pleasure brought by the paradise, Nobita wishes that he could stay here forever, though he eventually leaves to go back to the outside world while not forgetting to thank Wang Dora for such a wonderful gadget. The day after, Nobita heads back to the paradise once again, much Doraemon's surprise and worry that Wang Dora had brought out the gadget, while the latter only smiles to himself. On the third day, which is Monday, Nobita decides to go enjoy the paradise after a tiring school day. Before Nobita could head upstairs, he is stopped by Tamako who reveals that she had found another of his hidden exam paper and demands him to come to the living room immediately, which Nobita refuses and runs up to his room. Believing that he can easily escape from his mom's wrath, Nobita prepares to go into the Pot of Paradise but is stopped by Wang Dora who tells him that he forgot to inform him one crucial detail of the gadget: it can only be used twice, if used for the third time then the user cannot return back to the outside world forever, and asks Nobita to think carefully while the angry Tamako rushes up the stairs and shouts that she won't forgive him this time. Choosing the inescapable paradise over being scolded by Tamako again, Nobita runs toward the gadget as the nearby Doraemon tries to stop him. However, an alarm clock falls on Nobita's head and bounces toward Doraemon, knocking him away. Seeing the chance, Nobita jumps into the pot to leave for the paradise for eternity, but not before saying farewell to the distraught Doraemon and the suspiciously silent Wang Dora. Three month has passed since Nobita chose to stay in the paradise, causing him to realized that he has begun to get bored of napping and playing with the angels all the time. Nobita also has grown tired of the peaches, missing Tamako's special Hamburg. The Sage Robot however, informs Nobita that he can never experience anything in the outside world again, and that the outside world's time has passed by 3,000 years due to the discrepancy between worlds, shocking Nobita as he realizing that this means everyone he knows from his parents to Shizuka is no longer living. Despite the revelation, Nobita calms himself down and thinks that he can still use Time Machine to get back to the day he had left.. providing that he could go out of the pot as he remembers Wang Dora's last words, causing Nobita to beg the Sage to help him leave the paradise. Sensing Nobita's determination, the Sage gives him a Magic Hammer that allow Nobita to break the paradise's wall and get back to the outside world, but warns Nobita that this will be his final trip and if the outside world is not to his liking then there will be no place for him to return to, ever, which Nobita accepts. Nobita uses the Magic Hammer to break the wall, smiling that he is now able to return back to his family and friends. Much to Nobita's dismay and shock, there is nothing but ruins of the apocalyptic world 3,000 years later as humanity had long perished. Seeing that there is no longer a way for him to go back to his time, Nobita begins to regret as he never thought that he would be parting with everyone for eternity because he chose to runaway from Tamako's scolding, and she would've forgive him soon after if he had just listened to her. Believing that he would be living all alone until the end of the time due to the Immortality Peach, Nobita sheds tears on the broken pieces of the Pot of Paradise, causing him to be enveloped by a bright light. When Nobita comes to, he realizes that he has traveled back to the time before he went inside the pot, and this is his second and last chance to choose the correct path as he hears Wang Dora's warning once again. Seeing Doraemon trying to stop him once more, Nobita rushes toward the pot and shatters it, shouting that he will never choose to go to any paradise ever again. Satisfied in Nobita's resolution, Wang Dora cryptically smiles and "welcomes" Nobita back. At the same time, Tamako charges into the room and angrily informs Nobita that today she is not going to forgive him for his misdeed, but is surprised that Nobita doesn't mind her scolding and in fact asks her to do so to her heart content. Unable to believe in the event that has transpired, the confused Doraemon asks Wang Dora why Nobita didn't choose to go into the pot the third time, and that why would he brought out the gadget as it had claimed many victims before. Wang Dora replies to Doraemon that he always believes that despite all the odds, Nobita will chooses the right thing in the end, and that he wants Nobita to realize it by himself that his real paradise is a world fulls love from his family and friends. Characters (in order of appearances) * Nobita Nobi * Tamako Nobi * Wang Dora * Doraemon * Takeshi Gouda * Suneo Honekawa * Shizuka Minamoto (imagine spot) * Nobisuke Nobi (imagine spot) Gadgets used * Pot of Paradise Gallery Thedoraemonsspecialch47_tamakoangry1.jpg Thedoraemonsspecialch47_50centuryapocalypse.jpg Thedoraemonsspecialch47_nobitacry.jpg Thedoraemonsspecialch47_nobitacorrectchoice.jpg Trivia Thedoraemonsspecialch47 wangdorasage.jpg|Sage of the Paradise, Wang Dora in disguise? Doraemon 2295 endoftheworld.jpg|The apocalyptic world of 2295 visited by John Harbor *Though not explicitly explained in story, it was hinted and cryptically confirmed that Wang Dora set up the entire situation to have Nobita experience and learn to correct his own misdeed by himself. **The fairy dancers shown in the paradise have the same appearance as the one depicted on the pot, but the Sage doesn't. The Sage's appearance also vaguely resembles Wang Dora, hinting that he is in fact Wang Dora in disguise to test Nobita's resolution. **Wang Dora, of all people, should have known to not bring out and use dangerous gadget that can risk altering timeline (Nobita disappearing forever means his descendants cannot exist, and so do Doraemon living in 20th/21st century), meaning that he has prepared the mean for Nobita (and himself) to return to their own time once Nobita comes to his sense (via gadget such as Renewal Dice). *This chapter marked the furthest time in to the future to be traveled by the characters: 50th Century. *The subject about apocalyptic future would later be visited again in Doraemon: Nobita's Treasure Island, this time by the antagonist John Harbor/Captain Silver who witnesses the end of the world in year 2295. In both case, it is implied that the futures seen by Nobita and John are not exactly what would happen in reality, are just possibilities that exist due to the consequences of their action, and can be averted if they choose to change and go toward the correct paths. References